Erased
by bellacullen1516
Summary: Edward left bella. she has no emotions anymore. she decides to confide in jacob as her own personal sun. One day they decide to go cliff diving. jacob leaves to go get his swim suit and bella wants to jump without him. what will she do? review please!
1. Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm not Stephanie Meyer

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

One of my first fanfics. Hope you like it! Set after Edward leaves in New Moon.

Bella's POV

I was having a nightmare. I was sure. I was wandering the big baseball field near _His_ house. Just walking through the ferns. Searching for nothing. Then I saw his face. His perfect, angelic face. I started running toward him. But I wasn't getting anywhere like in those dreams where you run and run but you don't get anywhere. I woke up screaming.

"Just another nightmare," I told myself. I looked at my alarm clock. 4:37 am. Better go back to bed I thought. I tried lying down and falling to sleep again. I finally gave up. I got up and grabbed my toiletries bag. Then I headed to the bathroom. The main reason why I didn't want to sleep is I miss _him_ too much. To see his face. It tore at the edges of my hole. I hopped in the shower and turned it on full heat.

When I went downstairs to fix myself breakfast, Charlie had already left. I fixed myself breakfast and sat down at the table.

I thought about my dream. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. It was too hard to believe. How could _Edward_ not love me anymore? I thought we were perfect for each other.

I had to get out of the house. I grabbed my car keys and flew out the door. I didn't know how but I ended up in front of _his_ house. I got out of my truck and walked over to the big white house. I just stared. I had to get away. It wasn't good for me.

As I started driving down the Cullen's driveway, I could barely see. The tears were blocking my vision. As I drove onto the highway, I had to pull over. I didn't want to crash. I leaned over across the seats and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I couldn't stand it anymore. The empty feeling. There was no reason to live anymore without _Edward_.

Sometime, I managed to pull myself together. I started just driving around. I turned down this street where I saw motorcycles for sale. Then I remembered the night in port angelus. The men that followed me and Jessica. I heard the sweet sound of _his _voice. Maybe, if I repeated that adrenaline, I would hear his voice. I parked near the house and walked up to the front door and knocked. A boy with reddish hair answered the door.

"How much do you want for the bikes?" I asked him.

"Free," he said," my mom just wants them gone. They don't work or anything but you could take them to a mechanic or something. Well the mechanic in town is pretty expensive but if you-,"

"Yea, I know a mechanic," I said interrupting him," he loves fixing things. I'm pretty sure he'll love to fix them up."

"Ok. Do you need help getting them into your truck bed?" he asked me.

"Yea, Can you help me?" I said.

"Sure," the boy answered.

Together, we got the bikes into the truck. "Thanks for everything," I told him.

"No problem. Anytime," he said.

He watched me get into my car and drive away. I was pretty sure Jacob would love fixing these bikes up. I drove the long, familiar rode to Jacobs's house. I stopped and parked on the curb next to his house. I hopped out and started toward the house. But before I could get to the front door, Jacob burst through the door smiling. The engine must have given me away.

"Hey Bella!" he yelled. He had a great big grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi Jacob!" I grinned.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could fix some bikes up for me."

"Oh ok. Do you want to go get them now?"

"Well I have them in the truck already," I said, blushing.

"Ok let's get them to my garage."

"Alright," I smiled. I don't know why but for the first time in 4 months, I felt ok.

This week had gone by so fast. I couldn't believe it. Jake and I had finished the bikes and tested them out. It had been a nasty sight. I had ripped my head open and had to get stitches. But I had heard _his _voice. So angelic and amazing. I loved it.

"Dad, I'm taking Jacob back to his house. Bye!" I yelled to Charlie.

"Ok have fun!" he yelled back.

We hopped into my wheezing old truck and headed toward LaPush. We drove by the cliff and saw some boys rocking on the balls of their feet and then jump into the dark choppy waters.

"Oh my gosh," I screamed stopping the car," we have to help them!"

I started unbuckling my seat belt when Jacob started yelling," Bella! Bella! calm down! They are just cliff diving!"

I was shocked. "From all the up here?"

"Yes. But most of us just jump from down there," and he pointed down to a little ledge about 50 feet down the cliff.

"Oh. Well we should do it," I said," right now."

Jacob looked surprised,"ok if you want to. Let me just get my swimming suit. Ill run home and get it quick. Wait here."

"Ok," I smiled and he was out of sight.

I wanted to hear his voice so bad. Maybe if I just tried jumping alone, I would hear his voice. But should I wait? Would I still hear his voice if I was jumping with Jacob?

-

So, what did you think? I'll try to post ASAP. But I will only post if I get 5 reviews or more. Love ya! Thanks for reading!

Lillie


	2. Victoria

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or and I'm not Stephanie Meyer. But I love writing about twilight! Hope you like it!

_Previously: _

_Jake looked surprised. "Ok if you want to. Let me just get my swimming suit. I'll run home."_

"_Ok," I smiled and he was out of sight._

_I wanted to hear his voice so bad. Maybe if I just tried jumping alone I would hear his voice. But should I wait? Would I still hear his voice if I jumped with Jacob?_

I thought about it. I was so desperate. I needed to hear his voice. I bent my knees, stood on the balls of my feet, took one big deep breath, and simply jumped. I started screaming. I wasn't scared, it just felt awesome! The wave of adrenaline flushed through me. I wasn't even aware of the dark evil waters flying at me. Until I hit them.

My mouth filled with salty, freezing water. My eyes burned with pain. My fingers were going numb. Now my legs. my arms. My face. Suddenly, I was looking at a movie of Edward. His skin was shining. His lips were as perfect as ever. His golden eyes, so gorgeous. He was yelling at me.

"Don't give up Bella! Please don't give up! Please for me! Please for me, Bella."

I wanted to savor in his beautiful voice. But I couldn't. The only way to hear it again was to survive. Then hope he gives in and comes back. I had to survive. For Charlie, Renée, Jake, for _Edward_.

I started swimming. I could tell I was getting nowhere. No matter which way I went, no light ever came. I couldn't tell which way was up or which way was down. I was completely lost. Until a pair of powerful arms was dragging me away from the water.

I felt dry land under me at last.

"Oh thank you Jacob! Thank you for saving me! Thank you! Thank you," I cried. I then opened my eyes. I screamed in horrific terror. Victoria was leaning over me. Her eyes were pitch black with thirst. She smiled at evilly at me.

"Jacob! Help me!"

"Who is Jacob?" she spoke as she leaned down toward me. I screamed bloody murder. But no one could save me now as Victoria tore my neck apart.

*********

My neck was itching. I pulled my hand up to itch it but my hand wouldn't move. I pulled harder. My hand still wouldn't budge. My neck started to itch worse. Even worse now. I tried to open my eyes to have someone help me but my eye lids wouldn't move either. I tried to scream too but my voice wasn't working. The itching was horrendous now. It was spreading from my neck to my chest. It wasn't itching now it was burning. Horrible burning. I was trying to yell but it was no use as it started to spread throughout my body. I was shaking with pain. I couldn't stand this pain anymore. It was too much. I don't know how,_ Edward_, or his family made it through this for three days. I just tried to endure the pain but it felt like it was burning my body to ashes.

*********

Finally. The burning started to fade from my fingertips. Then my arms. I was feeling stronger. It was fading from my legs, then my face. It all started to focus on one organ. My heart. My heart knew its end was coming. It started to beat faster and faster and faster. Then it started to beat so fast I couldn't count them anymore. Then it cut off. My heart had just beat its last beat. I was now a vampire. I opened my eyes. Victoria was looking right into my eyes which could now see every little detail of everything in the forest.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" she asked me.

"I can't concentrate on anything else but the burning in the back of my throat. It isn't very pleasant you know." I said. But I was very surprised that my voice was so high pitched and twinkly. It sounded beautiful.

"Well, we will take care of that right away," Victoria said and she gestured toward the city of Forks, Washington. Full of humans. Luscious humans full of blood.

I was puzzled. "They aren't all for me are they?" I asked.

"Of course not!" she laughed," some of them are for me of course!" and we ran toward forks ready to hunt.


	3. New Born experience

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I really like David Archuleta so like I wanted to use his song crush and him on the posters. Which by the way Crush is my fave song in the whole world!! but anyway all credit to David Archuleta! And if u haven't listened to his songs b4, omh! Totally go to or buy his CD and listen to a little to not over you and crush**

**!!!!they r THE best songs in the world!!! K I hope u enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"Hello,Bella,how are you?" she asked me._

_"I can't concentrate on anything but the burning in the back of my throat. It isn't very pleasant you know," I said. But I was very surprised that my voice was so high pitched and twinkly. It sounded beautiful._

_"Well, we will take care of that right away," Victoria said as she gestured toward the city of Forks,Washington. Full of humans. Luscious humans full of blood._

_I was puzzled." They aren't all for me are they?" I asked._

_"Of course not!" she laughed, " some of them are for me of course!" and we ran towards forks ready to hunt._

Bella's POV

Victoria and I sneaked through the streets of Forks. Thirsty. New Born thirsty. It was around 9:00 pm and I was as thirsty as a vampire could ever be.

As we raged through the streets of Forks, I smelled many humans that I just wish I could tear them apart, but none of their smell satisfied my thirst. Until I smelt one particular smell. It was more luscious, and delicious, and divine than any human I had smelled before this very moment. I stopped and turned around. The smell was stronger here. It must be wafting this direction. It was blowing very hard this way. Almost like a fan was blowing the scent toward me. Taunting me to come and get it.

"Bella! Bella! What is the matter?" Victoria asked me, "we need to get going. Everyone is just falling asleep or really drowsy and this is the perfect time to kill!! they don't even no what is happening! Then when they see us they are like still half asleep and then they are like-"

"VICTORIA!" I yelled, " be quiet! I have a perfect feast in mind and I am trying to figure out where it lies! So shut up will ya?!"

"OK sure. Sorry," she apologized.

"Its OK. Just follow me. But this one is mine. Don't even think about taking this one for yourself. You got that!? Um actually, why don't you go to one of your places where the people are just getting drowsy or whatever you were blabbing about. Go! Now!" And I watched Victoria run off. My thirst must be making me more irritable. The sooner I got that blood, the better. Now I had to find where that wonderful scent was coming from.

I slinked through the streets. As I crawled past a door, the scent was so strong I fell over in agony from wanting to drink that sweet smelling blood so badly. I could tell it was coming from the second story window. I jumped up to the window sill where the window was wide open. I grabbed the window sill and pulled my self up so I could just see over the wall into the room. As I looked into the bathroom, I could smell the scent so strong I had to close my lungs.

It was very humid in the room like someone had just had a shower. The walls were panted light pink. The towels were a lavender color and there was a girl about 16 years old, in her pj's, sitting on a green, cushy seat in front of a beautiful wood vanity blow drying her hair. She was singing a really catchy song. As I listened more closely, I could pick up what the words were. It went do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I'm tryin and tryin to walk away but I no this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ayay! Goin away-ay-ay-ayay! It was a really good song the way she sang it. I kinda felt really bad that I was gonna kill her.

She finally got done with drying her hair. She combed it out and parted it really pretty but confusing. She stood up and started to walk out. She took a stopped and stepped back in front of the mirror. Then she gave herself a good look and blew herself a kiss, smiled, then waked out of the bathroom. I waited for about 1 minute after she left then I pulled my self up and did a front flip into the room. I landed as lightly as I possibly could.

I took a deep breath. I went rabid. The smell was as strong as any smell could possibly be. I walked out of the door and followed the scent down the hallway. It led into a bedroom that I was sure was hers. I stopped at the door way and peeked in. I quickly ducked my head out because the girl was in the room. She was lying on her bed listening to music and rocking out.

Her bed was really beautiful. It looked like it was hand carved mahogany. It was a very light, rich color. Hmm, fancy. Her bed sheets were what looked like black silk. Her walls were painted the same light pink the bathroom was. She had a net hanging over her bed and that was light lavender. In her window sill, she had a wooden J carved out of wood. It was painted light green. It probably stood for her name. Jessie? Jasmine? Jessica? Jade? Joann? She also had pictures sitting there of her hugging and kissing a guy. It was probably her boyfriend. All over her walls, she had posters of a really cute guy. All of the posters at the bottom said David Archuleta. He was really cute! Then she stopped bopping around and sat up. She turned to a clock next to her. She picked it up and I heard her flip a switch. Then she got under her covers and lied down. Then she clapped her hands and the lights flipped off. I waited for a few minutes and then I heard the soft sound of snoring.

"Yes," I thought, "she is asleep. I can make my move now!"

I snuck into the room. The smell was so strong it was like someone was making me sniff chlorine. I walked over to her bed side. I took a good look at her face. She was sleeping so soundly. She had a slight smile on her beautiful face. She had amazingly beautiful, plump, red lips. She had very dark mascara on and it was put on so perfectly. She had dark green eyeshadow on with dark eyeliner. She had a beauty mark above her lips and just below her right eye. She had beautiful, long, dirty blond hair. She was so amazingly beautiful, I didn't have the strength to kill her.

I hurried and sucked all of my air in so I couldn't smell her scent. I sucked in too deep. Her eyes popped open. I pulled my face back as she screamed. I gathered all of my strength and put my hand over her mouth. I had to explain to her.

"Don't scream it will just make it worse. If you want to live, keep quiet!" I rasped.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I'm Bella. I'm-I'm," I didn't know what to tell her. Um well I'm a vampire that thought your scent was simply too good to resist and I snuck in through you bathroom window and was about to kill you when you woke up? No I couldn't say that! "I'm a vampire," I told her.

"What?!" she screamed.

"UMM I got to go now bye," and I jumped up to her window and opened it. I was about to climb out when she sat up and yelled, "No don't go!!"

"What?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Please don't go!"

"Why?" she seemed so silly. Why wouldn't she want a rabid vampire out of her room?

"Because I have always wanted to be a vampire!!" I stared at her in awe.

"What?! Why?!"

"Well once I read this book. I loved it! It was about vampires and ever since I have wanted to be one," she smiled.

"Your crazy," I said.

"Why am I crazy?" she laughed.

"Because, becoming a vampire is the worst thing in the world. I feel like I am an evil monster. I feel so evil because I am killing people for their blood that don't deserve to die. Even though I am only 5 hours a new born, I already feel like that. And also, you have to go through 3 days of endless burning! In fact I think I really have to go because I need to go get something to drink and I don't want it to be you," I confessed.

"Oh. OH!!! sorry!! you probably have been waiting for minutes to get something to drink!! OK well um what are you going to eat?"

This child was so stupid.

"Human probably," I said.

"Cool. Wait so is that what you were doing here? Were you going to drink my blood?"

I didn't have any idea of what to say to her. "Ya. That's what I was going to do OK? Now can I go?"

"Ya go ahead. See ya," and I hopped up to the window. "Wait!" she said, "What made you not drink my blood and kill me?"

"I just thought you were too beautiful and that you didn't deserve to die," I whispered.

"Thats so nice. OK but last think have you ever thought about drinking animals instead of humans?"

I thought about that for a second. "

No I haven't ever thought about that before. That is actually a really good idea. Then I won't be that big of an evil monster killing and slaughtering innocent humans. You know, you would be a very good and wise vampire. Thanks," I smiled and hopped out the window.

"WAIT!" I heard a voice scream.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I popped my head in the window,"What?"

"Does that mean you will turn me into a vampire?! As I said I want to be one really bad!"

" I will think about it OK! I still don't really know how to do it so maybe if I ever see you again, I will. K see ya," and before I could get away she yelled, "Wait when will I see you again?"

"OK fine. Um how about tomorrow? I will come by really late at night and we will discuss your future alright? OK see ya tomorrow bye," and I jumped out the window. As I was running to find Victoria, I heard a voice. It said, "My name is Jamaica!"


	4. Volturi?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight in any way and everything goes to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella's POV

The next morning, sat there floating in the water off the shores of Washington. I didnt really know where… but I needed to get away. Later that night after I had met that weird girl Jamaica, Victoria decided to try and show me up! Tried to tell me who the boss was. But what do you know, she was stupid and tried to fight a new born. I believe she is looking for her arm somewhere in the Canadian Rockies right now.

There was something that just ticked me off though before we got into the fight. She told me that she meant to kill me. She said that she only let me live so that she could see the pain on Edward's face (whoever that was) when he looked at me. That just made me mad cause I would rather die than have to live with myself as a blood sucking monster forever! I don't want to be bad! Besides, who was she even talking about? Edward? Well it doesn't matter she won't ever be hearing from me again!

I decided that I was running away. I didnt care about anything. Well, maybe I did. That Edward person still interested me. Maybe I will have to talk to Victoria about that. Well , nevermind. It doesn't matter! I am an evil monster. What do I have to live for? I decided that I do need to go visit that Jamaican girl again. Follow up on my promise. So I decided to get my sorry butt out of the water and go find that girl again.

I started running for forks again when I realized I didn't remember anything about my life before this. Except my name.

As I neared forks, a flash of an angelic face flew through my mind. It made me stop. I was completely fascinated with what I had seen. I had to get going. I was wasting my time. I continued running when more flashes started flying through my mind. Images of a biology classroom. Of that angelic man sitting next to a girl that looked like me. Images of lots of nights with that angelic man watching over a girl that looked like me. Images of a baseball game. Then I had such pain in my forearm that I fell while running.

"What is happening?" I whispered. "Am I remembering things from my human life?" I had to continue running. I had to see that girl then leave.

As I ran through the outskirts of forks, I came across a humungous white house with windows everywhere. Flashes of that beautiful man went through my head and stayed. I almost could bear the pain that I felt when I saw a certain flash, though. An image of that beautiful angel leaving what appeared to be me on the ground. There was a feeling of such neglect, it felt like the place where my heart was supposed to be was ripped open.

"What is this? This is horrific!" I yelled. I ran away with my eyes hurting and my chest broken. I was blindly running and somehow I ended up in front of a white house. I saw images of a man with a scruffy beard and a smile on his face as he looked at me (I figured that the girl that was in all of the images in my head was me in my human life). Images of a loving mom and wolf. Wolf? What is this?

I decided that there was something horribly wrong with this place and needed to leave. When I turned around, I saw a poster with a picture of me on it and my name. Bella. It said, "Missing. Call 555-0129 if you have any information about Bella Swan. I was missing? What? Someone was obviously missing me. I couldn't just go call that number because how would that play out? So I ran away.

I ended up at Jamaica's house. I smelled Jamaica's amazing smell like I did the other night. It smelled a bit too strong though. Then, I knew something was wrong. I climbed up the window and into her bathroom. When my feet touched the ground, I was oversome by the amazing smell of her blood. I plugged my nose and searched for Jamaica. I ended up at her bedroom where I stood in horror at the sight that I saw. The house was empty but Jamaica's room wasn't. The room was splattered with blood from floor to ceiling. It looked like there had been no struggle at all. What I saw in her room was Jamaica's family all dead in the room.

I walked over to them. I was overcome with sadness as I looked at Jamaica. She seemed so peaceful. But she was covered with blood. She was also sucked dry. All of her blood was drained out of her body. I thought that was strange cause there didn't seem to be any other vampires but Victoria and I around. The rest of her family was drained as well.

I inspected the room and when I looked over to the wall, I was interested in the symbol painted in blood on the wall. It was a V surrounded by a circle.


End file.
